


Sexy, sexy [Thresh x Yone]

by crescendum



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescendum/pseuds/crescendum
Summary: Destinados a encontrarse, destinados a saciar sus angustias. Era claro la conexión que existía entre ellos.
Relationships: Thresh (League of Legends)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Sexy, sexy [Thresh x Yone]

La suave brisa despeinaba los mechones de cabellos que caían sobre su rostro. Sonreía, tranquilo, con lentos y pesados pasos. Las caminatas nocturnas eran su deleite desde hace tiempo, ayudaban a despejar la mente, descansar el cuerpo luego de una intensa caza de demonios y, a veces, encontrarse con cierto demonio...

Sus piernas los llevaron a un lugar recóndito del extenso bosque, donde una elevada piedra se extendía hasta la orilla de un cristalino lago. La vista era hermosa. Las flores, pese a ser de noche, bailaban con el tinte de luz de la luna, acompañadas de la cálida brisa.

Después de un suspiro, enderezó su espalda sobre un árbol atrás suyo. Tenía derecho a descansar, a estar en paz un segundo. Últimamente su mente le traicionaba, recordando a aquel demonio en específico.

—Maldición —jadeó dejando su cuerpo caer, una siesta no parecía tan mala idea.

.

—Mmm, mmm...

Meciendo su linterna, el enmascarado murmuraba una melodía. Su cuerpo se movía inquieto, ansioso e incluso con deseo. Tenía el presentimiento que encontraría lo que tanto anhelaba, a él.

Aquel espíritu, tan desconsolado y roto. Quería volver a encontrarle, corromperle el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que su alma... Llevarlo a su santuario nuevamente y conocerlo más, dejar de extrañarlo por las noches.

Le atraía el orgullo, la solidaridad y soledad que emanaba el alma del peliblanco. Como se oponía cuando, entre encuentros, le pedía que se dejara cuidar, consolar.

"—No molestes" era siempre su respuesta. La angustia le invadía al sentirlo tan perdido.

La linterna se removió inquieta entre sus dedos, despertándole de sus pensamientos. Observó al frente: vagas luciérnagas chocaban encima de la orilla del río, las ramas de los árboles no cesaban sus movimientos a razón del viento y, allí, ahí estaba él.

Tragó en seco y carraspeó, aproximándose a su cuerpo. Los ojos del peliblanco estaban cerrados, su cabeza inclinada hacia su derecha y, sus pequeños labios se entreabrían en una pequeña o, suspirando con paz entre sueños.

Apaciguó su linterna, no era momento de encerrar un alma en la eternidad. Debía controlarse y que no suceda lo de la última vez...

—Yone —lo llamó, arrodillándose a su lado. Dejó la linterna y gancho a un lado, no los necesitaba; y tocó suavemente el hombro del contrario.

A pesar de nombrarlo varias veces, no lograba despertarlo, más no iba a persistir. Milagro, su encuentro era un milagro, pactado por las infinitas estrellas.

—Yone —volvió a insistir. Las manos se habían alejado de sus hombros para subir a su cabello, el cual removió con sutileza.

—Mhm... —se quejó, no le gustaba ser molestado mientras descansaba y eso era algo que Thresh sabía, por lo que sonrió en respuesta.

Poco a poco, fue abriendo los ojos. Levantó sus hombros ya que le molestaba el cuello por la postura tomada al dormir, masajeó su zona y buscó con la mirada a aquel ente que tanto lo llamaba; al encontrarlo, retrocedió su cuerpo para intentar alejarse de él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —habló agresivo.

—Estaba buscando almas, y terminé aquí. ¿No es un milagro? —sus extensas orejas decayeron, no le agradaba el tono con el que le hablaba el adverso.

—No, debes irte. Prometimos no volver a vernos.

—Yo jamás he dic—

—No voy a perdonarte —cortó. Levantándose de su lugar, siendo acompañado por un insistente pelivioleta.

Yone no podía mirar mirarlo a los ojos. En su interior, la rabia y deseo luchaban en frenesí. Sus encuentros eran siempre lo mismo, cargados de pasión, apetito, devoción por el otro. Era una desviación que no debía repetirse, pero entre el extenso bosque, en oportunidades era imposible no cruzarse; como ahora.

—Perdóname, perdóname —repetía una y otra vez.

Suspiró, intentando apartar toda su rabia. El más alto le sujetó una de las manos y fue ahí cuando se dignó a mirarle. Notó el arrepentimiento, la culpa. La mano le apretaba con fuerza sin querer que se aleje, por lo menos ahora y de nuevo volvió a suspirar.

—¿Qué quieres, Thresh?

—Nada —negó—. Todo.

La mirada de Yone intercalaba entre el demonio y sus pertenencias dejadas en el suelo. Miedo, adrenalina. Estaba intenso y ansioso por saber que le depararía esta noche, aunque sabía bien que era.

—¿Estás tranquilo? —el demonio asintió, con una inocente sonrisa—. Bien —soltó el agarre de su mano y volvió a reposar sobre el árbol, cruzándose de brazos.

Para Thresh, no había vista que igualara lo que tenía en frente. Yone era hermoso, en cada oportunidad lo fue, y era eso lo que lo llevaba a descontrolarse y casi perderlo por completo. Con temor, unió su zurda a la diestra mejilla de él, acariciándole con el pulgar. En calma, fue acortando la distancia entre ambos, con cortos pasos y una mirada firme, no se dejaría derrotar por la indiferencia del peliblanco. Cuando estuvo a punto de besarle, el contrario sacudió a un lado su rostro.

—Casi me matas, Thresh. Yo no soy un alma más de tu montón, lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto que entendía, si para él, era lo mejor que había encontrado en su eterna labor de guardián.

"—Oye, ¿por qué no vienes a mi habitación? Te contaré mi historia secreta, escúchala."

Recordó su último encuentro, cuando luego de divagar sin cesar encontró al pelivioleta y lo invitó a su guarida, o santuario, que era como Thresh le decía. Entre las sábanas, entre gemidos y pasión, fue suyo. Era débil, y sospechaba que el demonio seguro tenía un encanto sobre él, encanto al que caía rendido, una y otra vez.

Pero la última vez, entre su éxtasis y orgasmo, el demonio no había podido controlarse y, en agonía, casi arrebató contra su espíritu, contra su alma. Casi lo encierra en la eternidad de su linterna.

Tampoco podía decir que estaba vivo y era algo injusto decir que casi lo mató porque, era sabido que estaba muerto, que divagaba sin rumbo, pero, su alma era lo único que aún poseía, que lo hacía existir. No iba a permitir privarse de su libertar, ser encerrado eternamente por capricho.

Yone apreciaba a Thresh, tenía compasión por su historia, por su vida y calidez en querer ayudar a las almas atrapadas en este laberinto, pero él no era así, él no necesitaba ayuda. Él no quería ser igual a nadie.

Cerró sus ojos soltando un pesado suspiro. Las caricias del más alto no se habían detenido en ningún momento y estaba a punto de ceder, a punto de caer.

—No hay marcha atrás, pequeño —susurró, de nuevo cerca de sus labios.

—Ya te dije que no me llames así.

—¿Y mi sexy te gusta?

—Cállate de una vez.

Con brusquedad le tomó del brazo y cortó con toda distancia que existía entre ambos. Si caería, sería esta vez a su modo. Sus labios se movían hambrientos, y sus manos no se quedaban atrás, apretando con fuerza cada pedazo de piel que el más alto tenía al descubierto. Bajó a su parte baja, luchando con sus molestas vestimentas y gruñó en medio del beso, molesto.

—Quítate eso, ahora —y ambos se sonrieron.

.

Yone cayó rendido con un último jadeo. Su cuerpo temblaba por completo, intentando reponerse luego de su orgasmo. Las piernas debajo suyo igual temblaban, y sus pechos batallaban a ritmo en busca de oxígeno. Los débiles brazos del más bajo se aferraban al cuello adverso, para no caer y Thresh repartía suaves caricias sobre su espalda.

Cuando pudo reponerse le sonrió al menor, que aún tenía sus ojos cerrados, descansando de la intensa actividad. Su espalda empezaba a molestarle por lo tosco del tronco del árbol y se meció, llamando la atención del contrario.

—Ahora viene la parte más asquerosa —dijo con repugnancia. A Thresh no le molestaba tener el torso cubierto de semen, pero estaba seguro que a Yone le molestaría cuando saliera de su interior y su esperma ensuciara el largo de sus piernas.

Sin aviso, se levantó, aún dentro, aun sosteniéndole desde las piernas y fue directo al río frente a ellos. Yone se sobresaltó, aferrándose con piernas y brazos al cuerpo adverso e intentando resistirse, pero su posición no era la mejor.

—No, no, no quiero agua... —cortó su habla cuando sus cuerpos entraron en profundidad, la calidad del lugar los envolvió por completo— Fría...

—¿Por qué iba a estar fría? —regañó divertido y salió de su interior, escuchando un corto chapoteo.

El cuerpo del menor vibró cuando fue vaciado, añorando al instante sentirse tan pleno. Las manos de Thresh fueron acariciándole para limpiarle, suspirando cuando tocaba las nuevas marcas sobre su espalda, las uñas del más alto solían ser bastante feroces a veces.

—Eres el paraíso, Yone —era fácil sonrojar al contrario, y su sonrisa salía a flote cuando lo lograba: como ahora.

—Cierra la boca —pese a las incontables veces, no iba a acostumbrarse a las efímeras palabras que le dedicaba cada vez que abría la boca.

Se dejó guiar, por el extenso río, navegando sin rumbo entre caricias, besos y alguna que otra palabrería del adverso. Aquello que tanto añoró, aquello que podía llevarle a la perdición en cualquier momento.   
Se removió hasta llegar a la orilla del río, descansando su espalda y la cabeza sobre la firme tierra. Seguro se ensuciaría más de la cuenta, pero poco le importaba ahora. Suspiró cuando su cuello y torso fue atacado, siendo mordido con fuerza en cada choque que daban los colmillos con su piel.

—Thresh, cálmate.

—Pero te extraño, te necesito —su voz se estaba volviendo cada vez más grave. Más peligrosa.

Probó quitarse de encima al adverso pero su fuerza era menor y no funcionaba de nada. Lo tomó del rostro para que lo observaba y ahí estaba, aquel Thresh que tanto temía, al que le costaba contenerse, con su fría y perdida mirada.

—Aléjate —demandó, pero Thresh no tenía tiempo para oírle las súplicas. Ahora todo sería a su manera.

Volviendo a sujetarle, lo sacó del agua, sus cuerpos empapados manchaban con gruesas gotas sobre el suelo, hasta llegar nuevamente al árbol. Sin delicadeza lo apoyó sobre él, obligando que lo rodeara con sus piernas para que no cayera; los estúpidos lloriqueos y movimientos del menor quedaron en la nada, sin poder contra él.

—Thresh —lo llamó, y por un segundo vio en su mirada la culpa que tenía, mezclada con la ansiedad y lujuria.

No podía contenerse. Nunca era suficiente para su cuerpo, para su alma. Jamás tenía suficiente del joven a su merced. Saboreó de nuevo su cuello, bajando hasta su torso para subir de nuevo hasta su mandíbula y labios. El peliblanco le mordía, con fuerza, con tal de que se alejara, pero ello sólo despertaba aún más la llama que crecía en su interior, gritándole, una y otra vez que rompiera su alma, que la hiciera suya de una vez.

—En esta noche hechizada, mi corazón está húmedo, el tiempo ya no puede volver hacia atrás.

Sabía que Yone no entendería sus palabras, sus intenciones. Y era obvio, si sentía más que algo pasajero por él. Era algo obsesivo. Un obsequio que los dioses le dejaron y que desaprovechaba cada vez que se veían.

Cayó los forcejeos que salían de la boca adversa al acariciarle su entrepierna. Bombeando con fuerza y rapidez, poniéndole duro de nuevo. Conocía cada parte de su cuerpo, cada parte de él, y sabía como enloquecerlo, como lograr que pidiera más, y conocía cuando estaba por llegar a su culminación.

Cuando el cuerpo se relajó y de sus labios sólo salían gemidos mezclados con quejidos de enojo por no poder contenerse, entró en él.

—Mierda, Thresh —pese a que habían tenido sexo recientemente, no impidió que su introducción ardiera como el infierno. Pero se contradijo cuando sus caderas buscaron movimiento, meciéndose de un lado a otro para que se diera cuenta.

—Déjame hacerlo poco a poco.

Sus embestidas eran cortas, pausadas. Retorciendo el cuerpo del adverso en impaciencia. La mano situada en su pene dejó la zona, dando atención al extenso torso y deteniéndose en sus rozados y excitados pezones, llamándole con celo. Su mente luchaba con sus deseos, intentando calmarse, contenerse. Cuando vio sus ojos, llorosos, perdidos, avivados... No existía nada ni nadie que pudiera calmarle.

Abriendo más las piernas del menor, volvió sus embestidas más fuertes, liberando los roncos gemidos que se ahogaban en su garganta. Yone dejó de batallar la perdida pelea, su mente se desconectó, y su cuerpo sólo se abría con dolor al palpitante miembro. Lo rodeaba con fuerza con sus piernas, reteniéndolo, porque era débil a su merced, era débil ante los ojos del demonio.

Chocaba su cabeza una y otra vez contra el tronco, se odiaba, se asqueaba de sí mismo. Sus ojos se volvieron blancos cuando el ojirosa encontró su punto y rogó por más, se movió en busca de más.

Ardería y moriría si no se satisfacía y hundía por completo.

—Thresh, vuelve, vuelve por favor —intentó llamarle. A aquel demonio que se arrepentía de lo que hacía y estaba por hacer, aquel que le dedicaba estúpidas palabras cargadas de cariño y cada tanto un bajo te quiero. Gritó cuando sus hombros fueron mordidos, ahogando los sonidos para sólo oír el choque de sus cuerpos y las súplicas que daba—. Oh, ahí, ahí, Thresh...

Otra vez, su punto, su quiebre. Era agonizante para ambos, mostrar su verdadera naturaleza, el verdadero anhelo que tenían por el otro.

Ser devorado, ser destruido por dentro y fuera.

Consumir, satisfacer su lujuriosa alma y encerrarle en la eternidad.

—Perdóname, perdóname —y ahí estaba de nuevo, suplicante. Su linterna lo llamaba, esta vez sí lo haría, esta vez sí sería suyo para siempre.

Su cuerpo se volvió errático, y apoyó una de sus manos al lado de la cabeza del adverso para no caer. Yone se removió a un lado, para alcanzar a besarle uno de sus dedos, mala idea. Patética idea, como lo eran ambos.

—Te amaré por siempre, como hasta ahora —unió sus frentes y lo besó una última vez.

Ante la atenta mirada cargada de dudas, miedo, por parte del sumiso, Thresh llevó su mano libre al cuello adverso, en donde comenzó apretar, cada vez más fuerte, enterrando sus uñas en el proceso.

—Th-resh... —de nuevo, otra vez, estaría al borde del arrebatamiento.

—Te necesito, te necesito, a ti —su piel estaba cambiando, junto con su tono de voz. Los asustados ojos de Yone, sólo lo encendían más, lo llamaban entre lamentos y súplicas, y lo sabía.

Era una súplica desde lo profundo de su alma, acabar su tormento, cumplirle sus deseos porque así era Yone, y así era Thresh. Llevaría la paz de sus almas, y Yone cumpliría los caprichos de su demonio, aunque no estuviera completamente seguro.

El peliblanco apenas podía respirar, su cuerpo apenas podía mantenerse sujeto a Thresh. Sus piernas se debilitaban, y sus manos buscaban empujarle más era imposible. Los suaves golpes demostraban que sólo estaba a punto de desmayarse, de caer para siempre. En un último esfuerzo, rasguñó el rostro perfecto del más alto, y, se maldijo por aun así verlo hermoso.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —fue lo único que su boca seca logró soltar, sonriendo orgulloso. Si iba a irse, también se iría a su manera.

—Mi pequeño —susurró, relamiéndole los ásperos labios. Sus embestidas en ningún momento se habían detenido y, por los espasmos que tenía el pequeño cazador, sabía que estaba a punto de terminar.

Sin soltarle, sin permitirle respirar, atrajo su gancho, posicionándolo sobre el tieso pecho adverso, que suplicaba por aire en cualquier momento.

—Perdóname, perdóname —una y otra vez, lo repetiría las veces que sean necesarias—. Perdóname, perdóname. Te necesito.

El color del rostro de Yone podía compararlo con el de una flor. Como las flores que estaban a su alrededor, que caían confusas al suelo y sobre sus cuerpos todavía húmedos. Besó una última vez sus labios y sonrió sobre ellos cuando Yone llegó al orgasmo. Ese era el espíritu que tanto quería, igual de corrupto que el suyo.

Mordió sus propios labios, el filo dañaba el pecho contrario y podía oler el suave olor de sangre, y una luz salir de su cuerpo. Su alma, su esencia, su existencia entera en un trozo de luz. Las piernas a su alrededor se debilitaban, y los perdidos ojos de Yone seguían la radiante luz, suplicando que se quedara.

Sólo debía tocar su linterna, y sería suyo, sin marcha atrás, sin lamentos u oposiciones. Pero no iba a poder despedirse de su cuerpo, de su calidez y de aquellos besos que buscaban consuelo al vacío.

No, no se despidiera de él jamás. Viviría su eternidad, a la manera que el menor quería. Soltó su cuello y Yone soltó un último suspiro, pareciendo un pequeño pez que habían quitado del océano. Llenó su cuerpo, su interior, en un ronco suspiro, en un pesado y culposo orgasmo; tirando lejos su estúpido gancho para que no volviera a lastimar al menor.

—Perdóname —repitió otra vez, sujetando con fuerza el desplomado cuerpo del contrario sobre sus brazos.

.

Abrió con pesadez sus ojos. La brisa removía unos rebeldes mechones violetas sobre su rostro y los quitó sin mucho cuidado. Un quejido salió de sus labios cuando su cuerpo entero ardió en pesadez, se sentía horriblemente cansado.

Se observó desnudo un momento, recordando todo lo que había sucedido. Una de sus manos tanteó la herida sobre su pecho, era lo único que no dolía, que no molestaba.

—No haría algo que me lastimara, supongo —se habló a sí mismo, sonriendo.

Volteando a su izquierda, un tranquilo Thresh descansaba y reponía las energías gastadas hace rato.

—Los demonios como tú no necesitan dormir, idiota —le retó, pese a que no le escuchara. Con la yema de los dedos tocó la mejilla adversa, comprobando que él también lo había marcado al borde de la agonía, para que no lo olvidara.

Ahora él tampoco iba a olvidarle.

A su otro lado, los objetos de Thresh estaban inmóviles y tomó la linterna entre sus manos. Tan hermosa, y a la vez tan misteriosa, como su portador. La odiaba por querer robarle su alma y a la vez sentía curiosidad hasta dónde llegaría la próxima vez.   
Sí, próxima vez, porque Thresh era su retorno sin fin, la historia que se repetiría una y otra vez y que buscaba no terminar.

Suspiró, su orgullo aún no se había despertado como para recriminarle los estúpidos pensamientos que tenía. Acostó la cabeza sobre el hombro adverso, para volver a dormir. Necesitaba fuerzas para más rato, seguro le pediría al demonio que dieran un paseo, y escucharía sus disculpas toda la eternidad.

—Suplícame, estúpido demonio, y mi alma será tuya.


End file.
